Tough Love
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: Riki detested going to pet shows, and he was sure this one would be as bad as ever. What will Iason do to make it up to him? Riki/Iason.
1. Chapter 1

_T__his story is set during the three years that Riki was with Iason before he was temporarily released. I have only seen the OVA twice and that was with very choppy subtitles so if any of the information is wrong please tell me and I will correct it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ai no Kusabi._

_**Warnings:**__ This story involves yaoi: boyxboy action. Don't like don't read. Then again if you're in this section you should know that because that's pretty much what Ai no Kusabi is._

_REPOST: I had posted this several years ago without the explicate scenes. Instead of sending the scenes to the overwhelming amount of people who messaged me for them, I have polished this entire story and have decided to simply repost the entire thing, scenes included. All of it is typed and edited, all I have to do is upload the chapters. So please enjoy, review, and the next chapter will be up within the week._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tough Love**

**Chapter 1**

Riki was laying in the bed, spooned against his master, one of the Blondie's arm slung over his waist. Both were breathing hard and their bodies were slick with sweat.

It had been a year and a half since Riki had become Iason's pet. Although he still hated every second he had to be in Iason's presence he had learned to obey his commands without question or complaint, at least most of the time.

Iason traced his pet's jaw with his long elegant fingers as he spoke.

"We are expected to arrive in two hours."

"I'm not going." Riki said quietly.

Riki knew where they were going and he didn't want to be there. They had to go _in _today, which meant that the mongrel would be on display for three hours with the rest of the pets. He would have to tolerate being touched, groped, and generally felt-up by Blondies he neither knew nor wanted anything to do with. Following the showing, if a pet was "lucky," he or she was taken to one of the back rooms by a Blondie other than their master.

Iason's hand stilled, he was not happy with his pet's response. He grasped Riki's chin and pulled his head around to look at him.

"You are going, regardless of whether you want to or not."

Riki pulled away and stood from the bed.

"I will not."

Iason got up and walked around the bed to stand behind his love. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his chin on the head of dark hair. Riki unconsciously leaned back into the man's chest.

Iason started kissing a trail down his neck while speaking, the warm breath sending shivers through Riki's body.

"You are going and I would like it to be without punishment before we get there." He blew on the wet trail he had left, causing another wave of shivers to pass through his pet.

"You know I do not enjoy punishing you."

Riki reluctantly pulled away from the sweet torture and turned to look into Iason's ice-blue eyes.

"Then don't make me go," Riki nearly whined.

A look of sympathy passed briefly over Iason's face as he listened to his pet. He gently took him in his arms again and kissed him. Riki didn't respond, but these days he rarely did.

"You must. It is but one night, once a month."

Riki ripped himself away from the comfort and glared at the Blondie.

"It's easy for you; you're the one getting pleasure. I'm getting used for everyone else's pleasure!" He yelled.

Iason raised his hand and brought it across the mongrel's cheek. A loud smack resounded throughout the room as Riki's head snapped to the side.

"You will not shout at your master, Pet. I thought you had learned that by now." Riki didn't respond and he kept his head to the side.

"Get ready, we leave in one hour."

With one last look at the silent boy, Iason left the room to ready himself.

Exactly forty-five minutes later he returned to the room to see Riki seated on the bed, scowling, but dressed properly for the occasion.

His "clothes" consisted of a black leather thong, metal shackles on his ankles and wrists, and a solid-gold collar around his neck with a chain hanging down his chest.

Iason did not particularly enjoy these events either. He hated having to share his pet when he looked like this with his head bowed submissively, the underwear leaving very little to the imagination and the shackles on his limbs just waiting to be tied down to the floor or a bed.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Now get up, we're leaving."

Riki slowly got up, but still refused to look at him. Iason let him be, glad that he hadn't fought him further.

The driver in the car gave Riki the once over and smiled appreciatively. Iason glared at him and got in next to his pet. The ride to the show was silent and tense. They entered the tall building, but Iason stopped them before they could go into the main room.

Iason checked for anyone around before he pulled Riki into his arms and gave him a soft kiss before looking him in the eyes.

"I am sorry you have to do this, but I cannot get out of this…for either of us."

Riki looked slightly surprised.

"Why would you want to get out of it? I thought you enjoyed this shit." He said.

Iason smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, I do not. I don't wish to share you with anyone. You should not have to be passed around like a common whore."

"But that's what I am."

"No, you are not. You are the pet of Iason Mink. That is an honor."

Riki nodded and turned to face the doors that would lead to his hell for the night.

Iason lifted the chain around the boy's neck and pulled him inside; he had to keep up appearances after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ai No Kusabi.**_

_********__Warning: This chapter contains explicate mature content, reader beware._  


**Chapter 2**

As soon as they entered, Riki was led away from his master and onto the stage where other pets were already standing. Riki stood with them and glanced through the crowd with a poorly hidden scowl.

There was an unusual amount of people present. Normally there would only be about twenty, but there looked to be well over thirty. He glanced at the gathering of males and females in the ring with him, there were more pets than usual too. It seemed as though the Blondies had something new planned for the night.

Riki spotted Iason towards the back sitting among a few friends. The men around him were conversing softly, but Iason didn't look to be paying attention to any of it. His eyes were locked on Riki.

When he noticed this Riki glared at the Blondie and looked away.

After a few more minutes the lights over the stage turned on higher and the others dimmed until the pets could see nothing but the stage and each other.

Riki had a bad feeling about this.

An announcer gracefully walked into the center of the stage. With one arm he held a microphone and with the other he made a sweeping motion towards the audience as he spoke.

"We're going to try something new tonight and have some fun. Normally our pets would walk among us. For tonight they will not leave the stage… clothed."

There was strong clapping throughout the crowd.

"They will be doing a sort of strip tease for everyone before they are released to mingle."

More clapping was heard.

"With that said, let it begin!" The man left the stage and the all the lights turned off. A sudden spotlight appeared and roamed over the stage, searching for its first victim. A rhythmic beat picked up, flowing though the room.

It finally stopped on the boy to the right of Riki. The boy couldn't have been older than sixteen and he was shaking in fright. Riki didn't recall seeing him there in the months before, so it must have been his first time. He did feel bad for the boy, but was glad it wasn't him.

The boy slowly moved to the center of the stage as the spotlight followed him. Since he was new to the business his stripping wasn't as graceful as it could have been. He finished quickly, as he hadn't had much on to begin with, and walked down the front steps into darkness.

His cloths were taken off stage and the spotlight continued its search. This went on for the next hour before there were only four pets left, Riki included. The spotlight moved again and this time it landed on him.

On stage, Riki's heart skipped a beat.

In the audience, Iason's breath caught in his throat.

Though he had been enjoying the show so far, and there was a naked brunette sitting next to him, he didn't want Riki on display for everyone else. His blood boiled at the thought of other men touching what was his.

Riki slowly walked into the center and started to sway back and forth. Sure he hated the very though of doing what he was doing, but he was going to make sure that he did it well, if only to make Iason angry.

As he only had one item to remove he dragged it out as long as possible. Five minutes later he was walking down the stairs ready to see what Iason thought of his show.

He was stopped at the table in front of his master's. The Blondie who had caught his wrist pulled him into his lap so their groins were pressed together. He grabbed Riki's hand and guided it to his crotch; the dark haired man got the idea and slipped his hand inside the tight pants. The man groaned in appreciation and put his own hand on Riki's member.

Meanwhile Iason seethed as he watched the man handle his pet. No one touched his pet! He hadn't realized that he was showing his rage until there was a soft cry from beside him. He turned his head to see the little brunette's face scrunched up in pain. He released the bruising grip he had on the boy's arm and looked back to the man fondling his pet.

He couldn't see the man's face, but watched his back as he stood up and led Riki away from the room. Iason gasped as he caught a glimpse of the man's face. He excused himself from the table and swiftly followed the couple.

They entered one of the back rooms and Iason stood outside of the door, waiting until he was needed.

Inside the man led Riki to the bed and roughly pushed him down. He quickly disrobed and laid on top, biting Riki's earlobe before he spoke in a low whisper.

"We're going to have some real fun now."

Riki closed his eyes; he really wished he wasn't there.

The man attached the shackles around Riki's wrists and ankles to the chains on the bedposts. He was now trapped, spread wide, and at the man's mercy.

Although the Blondie was hansom, Riki couldn't help but be disgusted as the man started mouthing his neck.

He began kissing, licking, and biting down his neck, leaving red and purple marks as he went. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down Riki's chest and attacked one of his pert nipples, biting it roughly. Riki bit his lip to keep from making any sounds.

The man bit and tugged at it until it was throbbing before moving over to the other. After he did the same to its twin he looked up at Riki and smirked.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" He kissed him hard, forcing his tongue through reluctant lips.

Riki bit down on the invading tongue and the man pulled back with a growl.

He backhanded him and Riki's head snapped to the side.

"You bitch, I was going to be gentle, but it looks like you want it rough. So be it."

He got off the bed and removed a black velvet bag from his clothes. He climbed back on Riki and pulled out several items including a switchblade, numerous metal clamps, a black cloth, and a leather strap.

He tied the cloth around Riki's head as a blindfold. With his sight blocked what Riki was feeling would be more intense.

After being trapped in darkness Riki began to panic. When he could see what was going to happen to him he could prepare for it and control his body's reactions, but now he had no warning of what was to come and from what the man had pulled out of the bag he was not going to enjoy it.

He felt something long being laid across his stomach before he felt a hand grip his cock. The organ began to grow hard as he hand began pumping. Riki cursed his body's reaction, not at all enjoying the sensations.

"So you are enjoying this. I knew you would." The man mocked.

He removed the cloth that was across his stomach and tied it tightly around the base of the now rock hard member, preventing his release.

"We can't have you cumming yet, now can we?"

"Go to hell." Riki snarled.

"Oh, I will, but for now I'm in heaven."

He gave the tip of Riki's cock a teasing lick and smiled at the pitiful moan that was emitted from the boy's mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll get your release soon enough."

The man moved up so he sat on Riki's chest, him member directly in front of his mouth. Though Riki didn't know it was there.

"Suck it."

Now he knew. Riki shook his head causing the tip of the man's erection to brush across his face.

"That wasn't a question. That was an order. Now suck it!"

Riki attempted to shake his head again, but two hands stopped his movements and pulled his head forward. Before he could think the hard organ was shoved deep into his throat causing him to gag around it.

The hands still held his head in place as the man fucked his mouth roughly.

"You bite it and you'll wish you were never born."

The man began groaning as he continued his ministrations, groaning louder as he came closer to his climax.

"Ugh. . .I'm going to cum. . .going to. . ." He could finish his sentence as he forced Riki to deep throat him and came, spilling his hot liquid down Riki's throat and moaning loudly.

Riki choked on the sudden gush of liquid and tried to pull away from the jerking organ, but the man held his head firmly in place.

He removed his member from Riki's mouth and claimed his mouth, shoving his tongue in to taste himself mixed with the boy's own flavor.

He pulled back and smirked.

"That wasn't so bad was it? You should be used to it, used to being a tool. You are a pet after all. All you're good for is other's pleasure."

Riki could deny it all he wanted, but he knew it was true, knew this was how his life would always be.

The man picked up a pair of metal clamps connected by a thin silver chain. He opened them and set them around each of Riki's rock hard, still aching nipples. He tightened the clamps until the nipples between were completely flat and turning a beautiful shade of purple.

Riki groaned at the pain and the man smiled and gave the chain a tug.

Next he picked up the switchblade and opened it. Riki's eyes widened under the blindfold, he recognized that sound.

"Do you know what this is?" The man asked.

Riki nodded.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer.

"What is it?" He asked, louder this time.

"A knife, Asshole."

"Correct."

The man trailed the tip of the blade down the center of Riki's chest, around the clamps and down his stomach, being careful not to draw blood. He moved to Riki's tied erection and dragged the tip around its base and his balls, still not cutting.

Riki's breathing was becoming labored as the knife circled his most sensitive parts. The man continued his fun and brought the knife to his inner thigh, he trailed it up to his knee before coming back down hard. Sticky red blood flowed from the foot long cut. Riki screamed, not expecting the searing pain.

Outside the door Iason heard his cue, Riki's scream of pain; it took a lot to make his pet to scream like that. As he suspected the door was locked. Unfortunately it wasn't opening to anyway he could think of, having been reinforced against Blondie strength. He would have to find another way in. He hurried down the hall and out of the building.

Inside Riki was now bleeding from several cuts on his body and he was whimpering softly, unable to keep silent any longer.

"I suppose that's enough foreplay. What do you think?"

Riki didn't answer.

The man placed the blood stained blade on top of Riki's erection and pressed down lightly.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes."

He smiled and snapped the knife closed before placing it on the table. He settled back between the pet's legs and lifted the tanned hips as far as the chains would allow. Without any preparation or lube he slammed fully into Riki.

Riki screamed and started struggling again, trying to escape the searing pain. The man smiled and pulled out of Riki only to slam back in, causing the mongrel to cry out again.

Before the Blondie had a chance to climax he heard a window breaking in the connecting room. A second later Iason rushed in. He pulled the man off and out of Riki and threw him to the floor, kicking him unconscious as soon as he hit the ground.

He quickly removed the chains from Riki and then his blindfold. Riki's dark eyes stared up at him, slightly unfocused in pain. He didn't say a word as Iason pulled him into his lap. He then noticed the strap still tied around the purple turning erection.

"Hold on, this may hurt," he said before he undid the knot. Riki's body convulsed and red and white liquid shot out of his aching penis as soon as it was released. He didn't make a sound, but buried his head in Iason's chest.

Iason carefully cradled Riki's bleeding body to his chest as he whispered words of comfort in his ear.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you anymore. We're never coming back here."

He wrapped the bed's sheet around the boy and picked him up. He carried him out to the waiting car and they left for home.

* * *

_Review Please_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ai No Kusabi._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains explicate mature content, reader beware._**

_Last chapter guys. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're much more positive than I had expected. I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

Iason gently laid Riki in his bed and cleaned him up as carefully as possible before dressing his wounds.

The whole time Riki laid motionless, starring at the ceiling with empty eyes as Iason whispered softly to his beloved.

When he finished the Blondie sat near Riki's head and carded his fingers through the dark locks in a soothing matter.

"Riki?"

No response.

"It's alright, you don't have to go back there, and we're never going back. I promise."

The boy nodded, numbly.

Iason smiled; at least it was a response. He leaned down and kissed Riki softly, leaving a small lick on the petal soft lips as he pulled away.

Riki gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

Iason's eyes widened, he had never been any more than reluctantly cooperative let alone grateful for anything Iason had ever done. He had a feeling his love hadn't uttered those words more than a handful of times in his entire life.

"Of course, I never meant for anyone to hurt you."

Riki gave him a look and Iason smiled.

"I've never hurt you, have I?"

Riki snorted in disbelief.

"I'm not counting punishment, Pet."

Riki grunted in slight amusement.

Iason smiled again.

"I'm glad you finally realized that.

He leaned down and kissed the mongrel again, this time forcing it deeper as he let his tongue explore the sweet mouth of his pet. Riki had responded at first, until he felt Iason's tongue enter his mouth, then he went limp, dropping easily into the role of submission.

Iason pulled back, startled by Riki's reaction. He looked into the eyes he loved so much to see them dull, lacking their usual fire. They were almost doll like.

"Riki?"

He looked away, but Iason grabbed his chin and turned his head back.

"What's wrong?"

The boy's eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you care? I'm your pet, not your lover." He said it almost sadly and Iason was shocked. Where had this come from?

"You know it is more than that. Yes, it started that way, but things have changed. At least for me they have, and I thought they did for you too."

Riki shook his head.

"A Blondie could never love a mongrel."

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why not? It's what I am!"

Iason kissed him quickly. When they broke apart he glared into Riki's eyes.

"Don't call yourself that, ever!"

"Why not? You have."

Iason looked ashamed for a second.

"I know I have and I apologize for that, but I cannot change that now."

"But I am still only used for your pleasure."

"Who told you th—" He trailed off; he knew who had told him, that man.

"Don't believe anything he said, he doesn't know me and he doesn't know us."

"What does it matter?"

"Haven't I told you?"

Riki looked at him curiously.

"Tell me what?"

Iason smiled softly.

"I love you."

Riki's eyes widened. Had he heard that right?

"W-what?"

Iason chuckled. He had never known Riki to be speechless.

"I. Love. You."

Riki shook his head.

"You can't."

"I can do whatever I want."

Iason pulled Riki into a deep, passion filled kiss. He gently explored his pet's mouth with his tongue. He ran it along Riki's, trying to get the boy to respond. Riki slowly moved his tongue into Iason's mouth; he explored the hot, wet cavern hesitantly at first before gaining more confidence.

He pressed up and brought his hand to Iason's cheek. Iason smiled into the kiss and brought his hand between their bodies and grasped Riki's hardening member. Riki moaned lowly and pulled away from the kiss. He turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Iason asked as he guided Riki's head back to look at him.

"I knew you couldn't love me."

"Why's that?"

"Because you want sex right after I was torn apart by that man."

"I wasn't going to take you."

Riki snorted in disbelief.

"Then what were you planning?"

Iason smirked before flipping them over so Riki was straddling him. Riki gave him a confusion filled look and Iason's smirked wider.

"I'm not going to take you; you are going to take me."

Riki gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I can't. I'm your pet. A pet cannot take their master, remember?"

"I remember, but what if you weren't my pet anymore?"

"You'd let me go? Give me my freedom after all this time?"

"No, but I will remove your pet ring for an hour."

Riki thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

Iason smiled and carefully removed the ring and set it on the table beside the bed. Riki gave Iason a small smile as thanks, as he would not again the words to his Blondie master.

"Riki, I want you to make love to me, not just fuck me."

Riki nodded, figuring he could grant that request easily.

Riki leaned down and pressed his lips to Iason's and threaded his hands through the older man's long blonde hair. Iason moaned shamelessly into his partner's hot mouth. Riki smiled, completely enjoying having Iason under him.

Iason replaced his hand on Riki's member, which he had removed when he had flipped them over. He squeezed and pumped it until it reached its full length. Riki groaned and started disrobing the man under him. Not long after they were both naked and their erections were rubbing together, causing both me to moan in appreciation.

Iason continued to pump Riki's member as Riki put two fingers in Iason's mouth. Iason sucked on them hungrily, coating them in a generous amount of saliva. He swirled his tongue around and between the digits and closed his eyes in delight. Riki smiled at him before removing his fingers.

Iason made a small disapproving noise in the back of his throat and opened his eyes.

Riki smirked, moved between Iason's legs and brought the hand under him. He poked and teased the small opening before entering the virgin hole with one finger. Iason groaned at the intrusion, not so much in pain but at the unusual feeling.

Riki pumped the finger in and out a few times before adding another. This time the intrusion was slightly painful but Iason didn't even flinch.

"Riki, just do it."

Riki nodded and slicked up his straining erection. He began to enter his Blondie, moving slowly.

"…Not slow," Iason panted.

"Fine."

Riki plunged in deep, before holding still to keep from cumming so quickly.

"Move."

Iason rocked his hips back and forth, hoping to entice his pet into moving. Riki set a slow pace at first before gaining speed; he knew he was not going to last long.

"Iason…"

"…Riki."

Riki screamed Iason's name as he came, seeing white spots dancing in his vision. Iason followed with no one touching his own member. Riki collapsed on top of the Blondie and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Iason chuckled slightly and adjusted his pet so he was spooning the mongrel.

"I love you, Riki."

"…love you too…"

**The End**


End file.
